


Giving Me a Chance

by pups



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, One-sided crush (but not for long), minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pups/pseuds/pups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Bogo was well known for being a no-nonsense kind of mammal, but if there was one thing he was good at it was his job. Figuring out how to talk to people on a personal level, well, maybe not so much. Trying to cope with the fact that he had fallen in love with the cheetah manning the front desk, even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To All of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first kind of thing like this I've ever written!! I sort of had some kind of eye opening revelation after talking with a friend so now I'm here writing about this super obscure pairing that I would prolly give my life for. 
> 
> Anyway, since this is my first fic ever written any kinda criticism is appreciated! It will probably be a WIP for a while, but I have every intention of finishing maybe eventually!!
> 
> Thanks again for the read!!

Life had never been far too kind Bogo. Yes, it was true that he had parents who cared for him, for the most part. He wasn't sickly, or not of good health. In fact, he was by far the largest in his family, managing to stand higher than his father by a few inches. As far as he could remember though, things always had to be done with a certain amount of brute force. Brute force and a lot of bloody snouts. Mostly his own, for the record. Delicacy never did come to him easy. His years in high-school proved to him two things: One, if you wanted to get something done you would have to fight for it; Two, people would always try to pick on the bigger animal. A young Bogo could often be found ghosting between classes, eyes darting as if to avoid the gaze of every other mammal in attendance. His breath would whistle through the gap in his smile when he spoke. His shoulders slumped as if he never fully grew into his naturally large frame. Months would wane slowly into years and in that lessons were learned. Lessons such as having hooves instead of softer paws would lead to stronger punches, much to the chagrin of the mister and missus. Summers would pass, friendships would come and go, lives would always move on. Bogo however, never quite got the hang of the finer intricacies of 'getting along with others'. His years in college also proved to him two things: One, that talking to others was in an almost gut wrenching twist of events, very hard; And two, making friends was almost just as difficult if not more.

Bogo was not without companionship, however. The occasional buck would pal around and humor him for a few months. Some of the smaller pack animals would almost always enjoy the benefit of his offers to carry the numerous, numerous heavy textbooks. He was even invited to one of the more harder to get into Canid Alpha parties. Yet he always found himself slinking away, shying behind his bulky exterior. It was hard for him to admit, but Bogo slowly dawned on the realization that he was not cut out for the slower pace of conversation. In fact, in almost every instance he found that words just wouldn't form right in his own mouth. Softer phrases come out cold, rough and chipped from working their way through the deep baritones of his voice. Letters would fail to fall into place and he would take a preference to long silences, trying to think of something to talk about other than 'hey, so, the weather, whats up with that?'. And that's about when he realized that his actions could speak far more clearly than his words, so why not do something with it?

And so he did.  
  
Not so long after that, he would be come to be addressed as chief. And when it came to his work Bogo did, in fact, dedicate himself entirely. He became well known for his almost cold-hearted approach to police work, always a back and forth between some kind of fronted apathy, and quick but passionate reprimands much to the dismay of some of his fellow officers. It would often prove effective though, and his coworkers did find a soft spot for his ways with time. Bogo cared for them. It was always a little hard to show, but here and there a quick 'thank's for you hard work' or a round of donuts would slip their way through the cracks. He was always just content with just that, however. The idea of being anything closer to any of them was a concept so foreign to him that when it happened, he found himself at a complete loss.  
Motivate, push, force his way through problems, all things that Bogo knew and excelled at. Getting himself to speak to others on friendlier terms, a little harder, but not impossible. Trying to figure out if what he felt for someone went a little further than that? Well, that was practically out of the question. A question that he would find himself needing an answer for, and fast.


	2. ...And the Forest Began to Sing

Subject: Re: ZPD ANNUAL STAFF CELEBRATION; WELCOME TO NEW AND SENIOR MEMBERS

To: Frwd All

____________________________________________________

To all friends, family and staff of the ZPD:

  
|

  
____________________________________________________

  
The cursor hung in the empty white text box, blinking as words were typed and quickly erased. A grunt, followed by a sigh, followed by a groan. Bogo knew that he would have to write this memo nearly every year, and thought for a moment if there wasn't any other animal on this Earth who could do it besides him. Last year, he sent a very curt 'WE APPRECIATE YOUR HARD WORK AND EFFORT. FOOD AND DRINK PROVIDED'. It did not take long for him to realize that he didn't specify location or time for such an apparent event being held. He shifted in his worn office chair, the plastic arm-rests giving a defeated creak as he placed his elbows on them. He blinked slowly through tiny, black reading glasses before removing them to rub his stinging eyes. The station had been going through a nearly welcomed period of slow work.  
After the fallout created from the incident with the former Mayor Bellwether about six months back, activity petered out and returned to the near mundane. The occasional shop-lifter, a few misplaced calls meant for other government bodies. The usual. However with every report filed or call taken it would, as with most things, eventually wind up in the clutter on Bogo's desk. If there was one thing he wasn't good with, it was the smaller and easily miss-able letters on a keyboard. Hooves also meant that the careful selecting of buttons took a bit longer than his patience dared reach. If there was anything Bogo excelled at though, it was work. Even if it meant a few typos, and much larger dents to his pride.

  
\--

With a hefty CLICK the laptop monitor on his desk whirred into stand-by, and then into shut-down. Slowly, he moved from his chair to the door leaving a drawn out sigh behind him. Police work wasn't always so exciting but it was the helping that counts, or so he would tell himself.  
  
"'Ey Chief, turning it in early tonight? You ain't feelin' good or somethin'?" chimed Wolfard from the office adjacent to Bogo's, sitting behind a desk practically buried in crumbled up pieces of paper. The younger timber wolf was often Bogo's only company through the longer slogs of paperwork, and tonight probably would have been no different had the buffalo's patience not run exceptionally thin.  
  
"Nope. Just tired. Be back later. Probably." Bogo grunted, trudging towards the descending stairs.

"Don't work too hard now!" quipped Wolfard, eyeballing another throw of balled paper into a waste-bin.

The lobby was lit in a dim florescent, most of the lights having been shut off as the night rolled into the later hours. Nocturnal shifts would be starting soon as more of the diurnal staff trickled out of the building until only night-walking mammals remained. The faint sound of music passed through Bogos ears as he made his way by the information desk. Clawhauser sat, more laid really, sprawled over the help desk. His cheek pressed up against his arm as a fallen headphone played the baseline to one of the Top Fourties. The cheetah had drifted off into a sleep, no doubt due to his constant insistence of being up to the task of working the later hours. Bogo paused a moment, glancing at the sleeping cat through tired eyes. During that same moment, a smile had almost found its way onto his face before the clear of his own throat scared it off. He approached the desk and hesitated, his hand hovered over the counter a moment before giving it a few gentle knocks.  
  
"Mnuhehyes I'd like a double please, no saltttt chief. OH! CHIEF!" The cat's eyes flew open, his arms a flurry of blurs trying to wipe away the crumbs on his uniform before he gave a rigid salute. "N-nothing to really uh, report on right now!" His arm grew slack as Bogo waved him an 'at-ease', and a smirk returned to his face. He raised his arms, groaning in a stretch before giving into a rather exaggerated yawn.

"Geez, it can't be that late already?"

"'Fraid so, Officer." Bogo replied, letting his posture loosen a little. It was hard not to enjoy talking to Benjamin, being one of the few that didn't nearly seize up and die upon just glancing at him.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest so I don't have you doing this in the morning. I might not be so forgiving then." Bogo let out what almost sounded like a chuckle before it petered out into more of a long, awkward breath. Much to his relief, the moment seemed to go unnoticed as Clawhauser fixed the headphones back into his his perky, round ears.

"Wellll, 'suppose its time for me to head out then, huh! I'll be seeing you...tomorrow!" He gave Bogo a playful poke on the chest before padding off to staff room to retrieve whatever food he'd accumulated over the day.

"Have yourself a good one, chief!" A click echoed through the building as the door closed behind the cat.

"You too...?" Bogo bumbled, as if in some kind of stupor. He stood by himself, still leaning on the desk, eyes blinking in the dull yellow of the old florescent as the sound of claws on the linoleum faded with distance.

 "Evening, sir." A thinly framed panther snapped as she took Clawhauser's place at the desk, looking a little perplexed to see her commanding officer standing slack-jawed at her post.

"E-evenin'." Bogo stammered, giving his head a light shake before carrying on without another word.

The drive home was quiet, and the rest of the night just as still. Well, if only his mind had been as silent as the rest of the world was. Bogo sat at the foot of his bed, half paying attention as he threw his phone on one of two pillows. He groaned, letting himself lay down before taking the aforementioned phone back into his claw. The background shone dimly in the dark: an extremely blurry picture taken by Clawhauser during the Try Everything tour in city square. Benjamin's face beaming in the foreground while a vague buffalo shape is seen in the background, details lost from the rather intense dancing. Clawhauser always insisted that he could send him a better picture but Bogo always told him he liked this one. He did, of course. It was the only one that had that enormous toothy smile front and center. For a moment, he let a smile of his own creep over him before locking the phone and placing it rather heavy-handedly on the nightstand. Ridiculous. A huff, and a million 'I can't believe it's' thought but never said. Bogo felt compromised, as if betraying even the slightest of attachment meant the end of who he was. It's not the first crush he's ever had. A man like him has certainly had his fair share of relations. Hell, he was even married once upon a time. But it was never something like this. Clawhauser was, well, a predator and of a whole other _species_  for one. Bogo had shared feelings for other males in his youth before as well, but he never thought it was a trait that would follow him this late into adulthood. Every so often, for just small instances, something about that would feel foreign to him.

The thoughts of getting either one of them caught into some kind of a work related scandal sent a pang of regret washing over him. He tossed in his bed, forcefully shutting his eyes and begging for sleep to find him.  

And eventually, it did.

\------

The staff party had turned out to be your standard affair. New staff tried to make good impressions. The senior staff teased the new just for trying to hard. A cycle of back 'n forth's between old friends 'n allies, before eventually it turned into murmurs and then finally burnt out. At least, that's what chief had been hoping and praying for. These sort of informal gatherings always had him wishing he could've been born a smaller mammal. Able to slink away unnoticed, not looked at. Dry jokes were cracked, laughter had, people talked. Boy, did they ever talk. For what he had lacked in eyesight, Bogo made up for with particularly sensitive ears. A headache had already made itself quite familiar and at home with him. He swiped the lock on his phone, greeted again with that familiar face and very nearly getting lost in it when,

"Well, well, well...you always this fun at parties Boss Man?" And just like that, a streak of red had entered his peripheral. Just as well, through even more mysterious means, his headache had already worsened.

"Officer Wilde. I would suppose that means Hopps has chosen to attend as well?" Nick's eyes returned to Bogo after having strayed for just a moment, but a moment nonetheless.

"Well, you see, I had very much told her to come and have some fun here, but she told me that 'some of us would still have to be actually be working' could you believe that?" Nick had made himself comfortable leaning on one of the chairs next to Bogo.

"Just as well. Hopps has a good head on her shoulders, wouldn't expect anything less. Anyway, if you would excuse me..." Bogo shifted, bumping the table a little as he lifted his frame from his seat. Nick weaved his way around the buffalo's bulk and turned on his heels to face him. It took all of Bogo's self-restraint to not just pick up and move the lanky fox out of his path. 

"...Y'know, I heard from a friend, that HIS friend, said that out of alllll. Oh, I dunno ten, twelve of these you've been you've never once brought anyone?" Nick smiled, a dry chortle slipping from his fangs. Bogo snorted. 

"It's a staff gathering, Wilde. You don't _need_ to bring anyone."

"Drink?" Nick interjected, holding out a red cup with some kind of sparkling beverage in it.  
  
"No thanks, don't drink." Bogo responded as he gave a lazy wave of his hoof.

"Too straight edge for a soda, boss?" A beat passed before Bogo took the cup in his hand, though much smaller looking in his own grip than the fox's. He brought the cup to his snout and gave it a sniff, the carbonation stung his nostrils a bit. 

"What, don't believe me?" The shorter mammal said having already taken a swig from his own cup. 

"So tell me," Nick tapped a claw next to Bogos phone set on the table, the lock screen having been in full view of the fox and Oh my God this is it isn't it.

"How long has this been goin' on, Boss Man?" The words rang in Bogo's head like a horrible alarm.   
  
"How long has- I don't know what you-" Bogo felt the tips of his ears going hot as his mind raced for something, anything else to say. "Don't get me wrong, it's a nice picture and all. Really captures your good side, if that...is you?" Nick said, his eyes narrowed at the blurry shape hidden in the background. THWAP. Two hooves had set themselves over the phone, perhaps a little too forcefully. Bogo cursed himself if he had cracked the screen. The fox jumped, eyes going wide before returning to a half-lidded 'man you are so easy to pick apart' grin.

"Now look Boss, I wont judge-"  
  
"Thi- I should not have to divulge this kind of information to-" Nick continued despite Bogo's desperate plea for an interruption. "Hey now, there's no need to be shy, I know plenty of other people who've got a secret pining for modern pop." Bogo went cold, a feeling of what could have been described as relief rushed down his body if not for the dreadful feeling of knowing that Nick Wilde had him figured out two ways to Sunday.

"Yes. Well. If you would excuse me, I have something important to do." Nick took a few steps back as Bogo set himself to leave, looking as though he was choosing the perfect moment to take him down. He blinked slowly, his mouth in the motions of saying something, and Bogo was already well beyond nauseous just thinking of any possible combination of words that would come from it.

"My sources tell me he's not busy tomorrow!" Nick shouted in earshot of just about every other officer in the room. Bogo could full the pull of eyes on the two of them. The prospect of 'sources' hadn't done much to improve Bogo's disposition.

"Go 'n get 'em, slick!"

The noise faded into murmur and finally burnt out as the hallways gave way to familiar office space. A huff, and a million different expletives thought but not said. Well, maybe just a few, but none that nobody else had heard.

\----------------

The quiet of his office was almost jarring in comparison to the energy of the staff gathering. It wouldn't have been much longer, probably another hour or so before people either had to go back to work or took their celebration elsewhere. Bogo leaned in his chair, causing every inch of it to creak under the strain of his mass. Lights from cars outside danced in and out of the slits between blinds. A clean white spilled in from the half-closed door. The clock ticked. And for a while Bogo did, well, nothing. Often times the dull paperwork was enough to keep him occupied, and he admitted that on a few nights he stayed the extra few hours to work away at the steadily building pile. But tonight, none of that seemed to be in his better interest. Instead he found his phone had once again in his hands. A soft click followed as the phone unlocked and a handful of various phone game icons arranged themselves on the touchscreen. He thumbed the tiny letter icon, opening his messages. Bogo never really texted all too much. It wasn't like he had many people _to_ message either. Three messages from the parent of a missing persons case he had solved months prior. Fifteen messages from his mother, most of which went unresponded to. A staggering two-fifty from...

He tapped once again, the slew of messages populated across the screen. Texting was hard for the buffalo and he often had naught but a few words to say back. That never deterred a Benjamin Clawhauser, who sent him incredibly lengthy and detailed reports on just about anything that happened in day. A new album that had been in the works from Gazelle, a cool spin-off movie of their favorite Mawrvil Comics hero, how nice a staff vacation to one of the more well know beaches would be. 'Did you see that look Pownce gave Tuskson the other day?' Everything talked about with such a sickening enthusiasm and he loved it. And he hated himself for loving it. He was his boss, his commanding officer, his...friend? Has Ben ever thought of him as friends? He talked with him often enough but found himself growing distant ever since he had been unfortunate enough to deliver the news of his temporary relocation during the savage conspiracy. Benjamin had told him time and time again that he didn't hold anything against him, but Bogo still felt uneasy. He had plenty of experience in giving people their much harsher fates, but just having to sit through that conversation with Ben was difficult for both parties.

Lately, it had been harder and harder to speak to him without trying to hold down numerous 'you look good today's or 'how about dinner later's or 'I'm so sorry about me being me'. A DING and a short jostle of his phone brought him back down to earth, as a little red (1) had appeared over the contact marked 'Benny'. Bogo breathed before pacing his digit over the conversation marker.

" _heyyyyyyy! bc here!! some of the guys are heading down 2 Prowl 4 a round!!! delgato says first ones are on him!!! :P wed luv luv luv to have u there!_ " Bogo read the message over, and then once again. A third time passed before another DING and a two quick vibrations. A number he doesn't recognize appeared above a message:

" _good hunting boss man. 8) -NPW_ "

Two hooves dragged their way down worn facial features. Wilde must have tipped the group off about his absence. He drew in the stale and familiar scent of the room before he tabbed over to Clawhauser's conversation, delaying a bit. "Very busy, won't be-" Backspaced. "I will not be-" Deleted. Another minute passed, and then another, and another. A fast clicking of letters and the hitting of send and then, 

"Will be there." Nothing less, but it meant so much more.

\--

It was about a twenty minute drive to Prowl House, a local favorite among many of the senior officers. Bogo parked himself a bit of a ways away, getting out of the car and taking in the night air. Nights in Sahara Square were often cooler than the ones in city center, but filled with much more chatter. Mammals of all waking cycles and walks of life mingled amidst the numerous dives found sprinkled around the long, sandy city blocks. Bogo wasn't much of a party person, and often found himself feeling near panicked at the thought of being addressed by a crowd of his tipsy peers. The night sat still as the internal dynamics of Bogo's head argued and shouted, pleading for anything else but this kind of noise. Another moment later, and he pushed his way forward. Heavy breaths left his mouth as he inhaled through his nose. The smell was almost a little overwhelming. Almost.

He pushed through the doors, lowering his head a little as to not get himself caught in the frame. Nearly immediately, a voice got his attention from a dimly lit table in the far corner. Clawhauser and Delgato sat next to each other, faces close as they flashed wide smiles into a phone camera. Wolfard sat at the opposite end of the booth, a grin plastered on his snout as he watched the two cats. Fangmeyer stood behind him, leaning herself on the wall behind the seating. Grizoli had taken at seat at the bar, looking a little bit lost amidst their younger peers but otherwise still enjoying themselves. 'Just march over there, say hello, and then find yourself somewhere to sit. Relax. Relax. Relax!'  
"Chieeeef! We're here chief! Ooou, come quick come quick. Delgato was just tellin' me the MOST exciting news. Ok, picture this, he and-"  
  
"Alright, alright! Clawhauser. Delgato. Very nice to see you, but I would like very much to jus' sit down for right now." Bogo interrupted, his voice still managing to cut above many others despite minimal effort.

"Oh, right right right! Sir, we saved you a seat. Please, join us if you would." Clawhauser scooted down with Delgato, motioning to the now empty spot of cushion as if some sort of valet. The cat seemed to have already worked away at a few drinks. Bogo couldn't resist letting the corners of his mouth curl into a smirk as he took his seat next to the cheetah, being careful not to let himself get too close.

"So, anything tickle your fancy tonight chief?" Clawhauser playfully prodded at Bogos chest with a paw, and he felt himself grow warm. It took a moment of looking into the sustained staring of Delgato, Clawhauser and Wolfard before the gears in Bogos brain clicked. "O-oh you mean to drink. No I, I don't drink." Bogo swallowed hard. He could feel his usually stony persona crack a little. His head was swimming, as if just being here was enough to intoxicate him.

"Aww, well thats okay because D-cats got me covered for th' both of us tonight!" Benjamin gave Delgato a very hearty pat on the back, and without missing a beat the latest gossip came pouring from him as if he was physically overpowered by some force of nature. Bogo hoped and prayed that nobody could hear his breathing getting heavy. That they would catch a cord from the rhythmic thumping growing in his chest that became nearly deafening in his ears. Lucky for him, the finer-tuned hearing of Delgato and Wolfard were too engrossed in the story Clawhauser was telling. He could hear Ben's voice with a startling clarity despite feeling like he had just buried his head in sand. Every word he said hung in his brain. Every colorful inflection, every excited mention of a name or a who or a what. Bogo never did understand the finer intricacies of how people get along, but in these moments the enthusiasm in the cheetah's voice was almost contagious.  
He felt a quick vibration against his thigh and he struggled a bit trying to clumsily fish the all-to-small phone from his pocket but before the thought of even seeing who it had been crossed his mind a finger had prodded his arm.  
  
"-ow about you? Any juicy secrets to shareee?" Clawhauser was looking at him with an intense curiosity in his eyes. So were Delgato and Wolfard, but to a much less interesting degree. Perhaps it was just the color he prefered, or maybe-  
  
"Aw no way Ben, chief's nothing if not the upstanding citizen." Bogo refocused, Wolfard giving him a playful wink from across the table. Their conversation topic made itself apparent to him now. His breathing grew heavy for a few seconds and he swallowed hard. This time, the predators joining him at the table had probably heard. He clears his throat,  
  
"Well, I wasn't always an officer. I've got my share of stories to tell." He spoke rather matter-a-factly. Wolfard saw a laugh rise out of him and then quickly die as Bogo gave him a stern look in the eyes. "S-sir." The wolf retreated, but wasn't entirely defeated. Not just yet. The space next to him shook as Clawhauser was stifling a laugh from underneath soft, yellow paws. Bogo's blood ran hot again.  
  
Stories between them came 'n went, and so did the hours.

-

"Actually, it wasn't e'n my first time. There I was, taken into the station, splinters in my face after running it through two or three picket fences. And he, well he walks up to me, looking right between. My. Eyes." Bogo taps between his brow for emphasis, the trio's gazes completely locked. Even Fangmeyer had joined in to listen to his tale. "And he says, 'You've got one shot in the academy, or you'll be spending the rest of your days banging your head on hard cell walls instead of wood'-" Bogo pauses, and straightens his back. For once in a long time, he had felt just a pinch smug.

"So I say, 'Deal.'" And he lets a silence hang, even some other normal patrons had went quiet as if to really hammer it home. It only lasted not a second longer,  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT. NO. _WAY!_ He was like a legend when I first joined and you _TALKED_ to him! You gotta text me more details later, chief" Benjamin clasped his paws together, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Well, that sure as hell beats my story." Delgato put a paw on Wolfard's shoulder, "This guy actually cried when he found out he got into the academy!" Wolfards ears shot up, and for a moment he looked as though he was ready to take the lion down, but smiled instead. "Only 'cus you started first!" The group laughed, and even Bogo found himself joining in.

Then, from the corner of his vision he saw the white-furred frame of Grizoli finally leave their place at the bar, turning to the group.

"Well boys, I'm headin' out. It's the bright n early for me." He raised a paw as a gesture of goodbye, and Wolfard slid out of the booth to follow suite with an exasperated groan.

"Ugh, he's right. I should prolly head out too-" He turned to Delgato, tossing him a set of keys as the lion had taken his place next to him. "-designated and paying, ain't he just a doll." The wolf teased as the lion trailed closely behind him, arm slung over the canine's shoulder. The two of them left still laughing as they made bets over how much of a hangover Wolfard would wake up with. Fangmeyer wasn't far behind and gave a friendly pat to Bogo's shoulder before making her way out.

"Was fun chief, you should really join us more than once every decade." Bogo found himself a bit taken aback, but not overly bothered. It was then he realized that it was just him and Clawhauser left. Bogo glanced to his side and met with Benjamin's gaze.

"OH ah, geez-" The cats eyes went wide before shifting their focus elsewhere. "Not to sound rude, sir, but I'd really rather not crawl to the other end of the-" Bogo moved swiftly before the thought was completed, scooting himself out of the both as to give Clawhauser room to leave.

"Sorry I-" Bogo shook himself a bit. The cheetah moved passed him, his steps looking a little wobbly but not completely as far gone as Wolfard had been.

"Looks like I better start getting my hustle on if I wanna make it in time for sunrise!" He chuckled. Bogo took a slow pace after him. He knew he was only making a jest of it but Bogo felt himself ache. Being sober had the advantage of making it a little easier to supress the incredible urge to just pick up the pudgy feline and carry him home himself.  
  
"Do yo-" He stopped himself. 'Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare. Don't you dare.' He pulled himself together, clenching his jaw a little as if trying to stop a flood of misguided assumptions.

"Benjamin!" His name ran like fire over his face as it was spoken out loud.  
  
"Yikes! Yes, chief?" Clawhauser had stopped, stumbling a little before giving Bogo as good of a salute as he could manage given his circumstances. "You-...It would be irresponsible of me as your senior officer to let you walk home at this time of the night." He nearly wanted to just shut his eyes and melt into the floorboards. "Why not let me give you a...drive home?" The question fumbled its way into the air as if it ran the risk of just fracturing itself into nothing. Bogo felt his pulse in his ears and skin beneath his fur felt as though he had just been standing in the sun for far too long.  
  
"Awwwwhhhhh, chieeeef," Clawhauser brought his hands to his cheeks, his tail curling behind him, "that is just about the nicest thing anyones offered me all night! I've got to post this to Grumblr that I am riding VIP tonight-"  
  
Bogo's mind was racing. Thoughts swirling in a perfect storm of panic and absolute undeniable, dangerously raw emotion. 'Look, there's no reason to get so wound up you're just doing your job. Just doing your job. Doing your job'. "Just doin' my job." He repeated out in the air. "But, don't get used to it." Bogo snapped a little defensively, only it came out sounding nothing if not a little half-hearted. The cheetah just chuckled, his paw giving Bogo a thumbs-up. Soon, the both of them stood outside the Prowl, the air taking a sharper chill as night deepens. The cold felt aggressive against the warmth of his face.  
  
"And for God's sake it's...it's not riding VIP." He cracked dryly, desperately trying to draw attention to anything other than his complete vulnerability. But Clawhauser just kept on smiling, and so did the chief.  
  
\--

Clawhauser sat rather quietly in the passenger seat of the buffalo's run down pick-up. He's had it for years, but it's served him well enough so why change? Orange lights raced passed the windows, followed closely behind by the stillness of the inner city noise. The radio crackled softly under the sound of the engine. Damn think stopped working a few years back.

"It's the next street over, and then a left after Dustbowl Crescent." He spoke, his words heavy with exhaustion.

"Gotcha." Bogo glanced at him for just a moment, trying not to stare as the hum of the drive had begun to put the normally ceaseless animal into a sleep. When not under the eyes of many, Clawhauser seemed to become a different person entirely. He became gentle. Not to say he wasn't already very, very gentle. But the way he spoke changed, the boundless excitement and enthusiasm translated itself into a reserved optimism.

"We're here." Bogo said quietly. Clawhauser rubbed his face, giving a content sigh before turning to his chauffeur. "Y'know chief, I never really pegged you as the kinda guy to....do this kinda stuff?" Bogo stayed quiet. He let a smile make itself clear to Benjamin.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Bogo couldn't help but wonder why he had posed it as a question. Clawhauser responded with a grin of his own before taking a long breath.  
  
"Well, guess I shouldn't just keep sitting in your truck all night then, huh?" Bogo's expression faltered just ever so slightly and he chewed the inside of his lip. The door-alarm chimed as Benjamin hopped off the seat and onto the sidewalk. He turned again, returning with another smile, only this one smaller. Bogo looked at him under the dim flicker of the street light, and every part of him just screamed to reach out and hold him for just a moment.

"G'night chief. See you back at it tomorrow." And with that the cheetah moved to close the rusted and worn door. A huff, and a million 'please don't go just yets' thought but almost never said. One got away, though. 

"I-..." He started, hooves gripping the steering wheel before letting go, "...would like to do this. Again. Just us next time?" In this single instance Chief Bogo forgot about every year he had put into his work. Into building himself into the person he was in this present moment. He was completely defenseless, and almost as if he was reacting to some kind of impact his eyes had shut tightly for what felt like minutes.

"Oh...." Bogo opened his eyes again and turned his head to face forward, staring into the empty street ahead of him.

"Aw, chief I-" Crickets played their song to fill the pockets of emptiness. "Y'know what, the next time I have a free day you'll be the first one to know!"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good night, Clawhauser."

"'Night chief."

The door closed, and Bogo turned the key. Muted yellow lights raced passed the windows, and Bogo slowed and stopped. The road was empty ahead and behind, and his hooves stayed firmly placed over his face for what felt like an eternity. He struggled to pull his phone from his pocket with an unfamiliar number lingering in front of the lock screen photo.

" _best of luck to ya big guy -NPW_ "


	3. What Mountains Say

Nights turned into days, and days passed slowly back to night. Work returned to a steadier pace at the precinct. Bogo was tired. Given, tired is something that he had been in the past, but never tired just quite like this. It was the sort of exhaustion that fogged his mind, making thoughts and people and things seem like they were miles above him. He felt himself on auto-pilot,  he gave orders and taking phone-calls without ever being fully aware of the going-ons. A knock came to his office door and he answered, trying his best to shake of at least a little of the numbness.

"Come in." he barked. The door opened, and the sounds of the busier office spaces filtered in before once again being muffled. For a moment Bogo couldn't see anything besides a pair of long ears bobbing passed the horizon of his desk. Then, with a leap, Judy Hopps came into full view, smiling brightly with a manila folder tucked under her arm. She steadied herself on the chair as she placed the file in front of him, opening it to reveal a slew of clippings and documents neatly paper-clipped together.

"So, I know I've already mentioned this before, but Officer Wilde and I have done some digging and I really do believe there's a connection between these robberies! Here, let me-" She unclipped the papers, spreading them apart over the already apparent clutter on his desk. She placed a finger to a picture of a rather seedy looking polar bear before continuing,

"You see, everything points back to one mammal, and it's not the first time we've seen him either. I maaay have dabbled a bit in public records and found that this guy's been charged but never-" Bogo inhaled. "Hopps."

"-so if we could just get the warrant to-"

"Hopps!" Judy stopped herself, looking almost a little embarrassed.

"Sorry sir, it's just that we're so, so close to having a lead on the Koslov case and we-"

"You've got the warrant, Hopps." Bogo said as he neatly placed her paperwork back into the folder, perhaps a little too forcefully as a few of the pages creased under his hoof. Judy looked as though she was about to burst with enthusiasm. "Thank you s-"

"But. Next time you report to me, I want it to be about how it's been solved. Are. We. Clear?" Judy gave a hearty salute.

"Yes, sir! Of course!" She collects her file and bounds off the chair in a swift motion. She reaches for the door handles before pausing to turn to Bogo again, her eyes wandering as to not land on the chief's line of sight. 

"Chief--... _Russom_ , If you ever need someone to talk to or..."

"Wh-"  Bogo's eyebrows lifted at the sudden outburst, and he motioned a pointed hoof at her in protest. Judy winced a second, knowing full well she was as out of line as a bunny could be. If it were anyone else, it would be fine. It being the infamously distant Bogo presented a whole other set of issues.

"...just need a friend?" She continued through a strained, but nonetheless concerned expression. Bogo was silent, his squared jaw going slack before shifting gears and snapping back into the moment. The words felt stuck in his chest, and embarrassment burned on the skin under his fur.

"Hopps, what-" But she was gone. The door had been closed just as he had left it. He rubs his eyes and sighs until he felt himself run out of breath. It couldn't be that obvious, could it? He knew if he wanted to he could have the rabbit back in here in seconds, giving her a very stern talking to on what is and isn't work appropriate conversation. But he didn't. Her words hung in his mind, replaying over and over as the hours melted away into night.

\--

  
Bogo found himself looking at his phone again as he stood in the precinct parking lot. Another day gone by and half remembered. His breath was visible in the cooler air, and a chill had came to stay. A short shuffle of people made their way in and out of the building as shifts changed. He saw Clawhauser push through the doors with Francine not far behind, the two of them in a middle of a laugh. There was a brief pause as Clawhauser looked in his direction and gave an enthused wave before the two of them carried on. Bogo waved back, giving a smile that was only a little bit forced. A million ' _you can't keep doing this_ 's thought but not said. He reached to open the rusted door of his pick-up and stopped upon seeing a figure in the reflection of the window. His eyes shut, and he sighed.

"Something you need, Wilde?" He turned, and the fox stood with a paw on his hip, a smile across his inquisitive face. He rolled down the sleeves of his uniform to stave off the cold.

"Me? No, I'm perfectly hunky-dory. What I wanna know is: what about you, Boss Man?" There was almost no avoiding this conversation anymore, was there? He knew that whenever Hopps made herself known, Wilde wasn't too far behind. Bogo leaned on the truck, causing it to lurch a little.

"You sent Hopps into my office earlier, didn't you?" Bogo had a hoof pinching the bridge of his snout as he could feel embarrassment welling up in his chest once again.

"Well, yes and no. We really did need that warrant but whatever she did after, totally out of my control." Nick waved his paws in the air before he took a spot leaning next to the buffalo.

"Can't say she didn't hear me say anything at home though. Y'know, bunnies, great hearing those ones." He said, pointing to his own ears. Bogo let out a grunt. He was sure the fox had told her about their conversation earlier, and Hopps being Hopps did the thing that only she could do best.

"I don't need any of my officers worrying about my personal life, Wilde. Especially not your partner." The sound of the doors swinging open and closed caused a brief pause between them as a pack of canine officers shuffled out. Wolfard perked his head up from the group.

"' _Ey Wilde, we still on tomorrow!?_ " The wolf shouted.

"You know it!" Nick replied in full from beside Bogo, giving an 'Okay' gesture with his fingers before slipping them in his pockets. He turned back to the buffalo, still smiling. Only this time, something was different about the way he did. Rather than a tease, Nick's voiced dropped, and he spoke quietly,  
  
"The thing is boss, you do the kind of things I did for as long as I did, and you start to learn a few things. One of them being that, people, are a lot easier to figure out than almost all of them think." Bogo blinked.

"That means you too, big guy." Nick as he kept his gaze on the night sky. It was a clear night. A handful of stars shone against the haze of the city. The cool breeze passed through the two of them, but neither seemed to mind.

"It's...embarrassing." A lump had grown in Bogo's throat. He drew a deep breath and held it, as if letting it out meant that everything kept unsaid would come with it.

"Well, if its any consolation, me 'n Judy spent weeks not saying anything before either of us really even realized." Nick turned his head to look up at him, a rare sincerity hiding in his eyes.

"Look," the fox placed a paw on Bogo's arm and Bogo shifted his gaze elsewhere, trying not to make eye contact.

"I have it on good authority that if you just talked to him, you'd be absolutely fine."  
  
The night went on, and as Bogo pulled into the driveway of his home he stopped, sitting in the darkness of the driver's seat. His ears rang as if to protest the moment of tranquility. His head felt empty, but then again so did the rest of him. He made his way to the front door, opening and closing it gently. He set himself down on a well worn couch and emptied his pockets on a similarly well used coffee table. The screen of his phone reflected the pallid light of the streetlamp and just for a moment he had considered it. He groaned and layed himself on his back, an arm covering his eyes.

That night, he dreamt of yellow.

\-------------  
\---------------

Snow fell the morning after. Despite the city's regulated climates, the rest of the world still fell prey to the come and go of the seasons. It was often a hassle that Climate Control would always get headaches trying to deal with. Bogo stepped outside, his breath leaving clouds in the brisk air. Instead of driving to City Center, he brought himself to a tiny coffee shop niche'd between two larger buildings. Bogo often came here on days off and today was no different. Boar 'n Brew was the kind of place that garnered enough attention to stay afloat, but not enough that he would need to worry about seeing any familiar faces. A bell chimed as he entered and an older looking brown bear looked up from the cups they were drying.

"Mornin'. Coffee, one cream two sugars." Bogo offered weakly, his voice still caught in thrall of sleep. The bear nodded once before reaching and pouring the that-morning brewed java into a white porcelain mug. Bogo reached into his pockets and placed the exact change on the counter before collecting his cup and finding his seat. He rest his phone on the table, checking calendars, reading the latest news, seeing if there were any new posts in the thread he had made on Gazelleforums. Benjamin had posted another ridiculous captioned image to his Snoutbook, tagging almost everyone else on the force in the description. He couldn't help but grin a little. He sipped at his coffee, watching as the sun showed itself more and more through parted clouds.

Then his phone rang. He put down his cup with a fight, groaning audibly as his attention was forced away from the moment and onto another potential migraine. He moved away his open applications, and a name and number forced its way onto the screen:  
_______________________________  
INCOMING CALL: BENNY :)

  
ANSWER ] [ REJECT  
________________________________

Bogo felt like the world around him was set ablaze. ' _Don't take it. Take it. Don't take it. Take it. Take it. Answer for God's sake_ '. Bogo swallowed hard and swiped the green answer button while trying not to look.

"Bogo here." He said, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Goood morning, chief! I hope I...uff...didn't interupt anything?" Clawhauser spoke, sounding out of breath.

"N-no, not at all. Was there something I could do for you today offi- Uh, Clawhauser?" Bogo wanted to smash his phone into tiny unrecognizable pieces. Maybe live off the grid for a while. Change his name, move to a far-away island where no other animals even bothered living.

"Well, I was...ooff...thinking and remember how a few days ago I said," There was a rustling as Clawhausers phone jostled against something. "-I said that we should hang out sometime! And today I woke up and was like, uuf, 'Hey, I'm free today, maybe you'd be too!" Some more rustling, followed by a solid few seconds of Clawhauser panting away from the speaker.

"Clawhauser are you alright?" Bogo asked, perhaps sounding a little too concerned.

"Oh, I'm golden, chief! Just trying to get my jog in before I start the day o'course!" In any other situation, Bogo probably would have let out a good-natured chuckle, but seeing that he found himself almost locked in panic, the line stayed silent.

"Soooo, what d'you say? Ouuu, I know this AMAZING place that serves the best spicy tuna rolls you will ever, ever eat!" Bogo's face was starting to feel numb, and he thought that it must either be that his age is finally catching up to him, or that it was the fact that he hadn't taken a breath in a few minutes.

"Chief?" Do you think he would blame him if he hangs up? Maybe a freak storm blew by and knocked out the cell reception. Or he dropped it and wasn't able to make calls anymore, or-

"That sounds great, it sounds g-good, Clawhauser." The words were slow to come from his mouth, and they hung out exposed and out in the open.

"Great! Trust me, you're gunna love it! Alright, the rest of this mile ain't gunna run itself, is it! Buh-bye!" CLICK. Then there was nothing, followed by a dial tone, followed by what sounded like the waves of an ocean as all the blood rushed to Bogo's head. He closed his eyes and counted his breathing backwards from ten. Then again. And once more. With a shaking hoof, he grasped the mug and took a swig of the lukewarm joe, making a face as most of the sugar had settled at the bottom and left it tasting a bit bitter. A message made it's way onto the phone screen with a muffled _DING_ :

" _btw place opens at noon!!!! will txt you directions in a bit!! see u there chief! :)_ "  
  
Today was going to be a long, long day. Bogo gave a long drawn out sigh.

"On the clock again even on 'yer days off?" The bear asked from behind the counter, catching Bogo off gaurd. He imagined what he must have looked like during that brief phonecall and gave a short snort.

"Right. You know me, always busy." He replied, hoping he wouldn't have to continue this conversation further.

"Alright, well 'y take care. Don't need one of my better customers droppin' dead now." With that they let out a hearty chortle and made their way back behind the swinging door. Bogo was only half-sure about the dropping dead thing, because he sure as hell felt like he might.

\-------------------

Bogo stood outside Fishercat's Net, a quaint sea-food joint situated just a quick sky-tram's ride away from City Center. Bogo wasn't one too fond of staying in Rainforest District for longer than he needed to be. The humidity made his fur stand on end and his shirt clung to him just a bit more than usual. It didn't help that Bogo had found himself arriving nearly a half-hour early, and he habitually checked his phone mindlessly. Watching, as a digital clock counted towards the end of the hour. His ears perked as the soft sound of paws on the wooden canopy and he turned to see Clawhauser approaching him, his attention turned to his own phone. It was a few seconds before the cat looked up, surprise flashing on his face before changing into an ear-to-ear smile. His pace quickened into a light jog, and before long the stout cheetah stood in front of him, his breath a little uneven. Clawhauser chuckled as he adjusted the collar on his polo.

"Here I was, poor 'ol Benjamin Clawhauser, thinking I would be the one here early. Ha! Like anyone could beat you, chief!" Clawhauser playfully patted Bogo's shoulder and he gave a lopsided smile in return. For a moment, the buffalo found himself staring at the cheetah. Seeing Benjamin out of uniform wasn't a first for Bogo, but it took everything he had to not say anything about how well that shirt fit him. Or how the color worked well with his eyes. Or-

"So, how's about we head in! I know the guy here n' I can get us a great deal on the lunch special!" Clawhauser remarked as he turned for the entrance, holding the door open for the chief. Bogo felt like he was moving in quicksand and that every movement brought him closer to sinking. He shuffled through, Ben circling around him and bringing himself to the counter. The interior was sparcely decorated, with a few booths lining one of the walls and a long glass counter displaying fresh fish on ice the opposite. A young panther sauntered out from a swinging door, and an excited 'Benji!' could be heard followed by the two of them exchanging pleasantries.

The two cats talked for a few moments before Clawhauser pointed toward Bogo, directing the gaze of the panther who gave a firm nod and a smile. Bogo's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched as if he has just been stunned before giving a stiffed-knecked nod back. The panther turned back to Benjamin and a whisper was shared between the two of them before a few loud 'thank yous'. Clawhauser returned with a bounce in his step,

"We've got half off on anything from the menu! Come on, let's go sit! I am just _SO_ famished, worked up quiet the apatite on the walk here!" The cheetah said, practically licking his lips at the thought of a meal. The two of them sat at the booth situated at the far end. Two Bengal Tigers were seated in front of them, eating their meals in quiet, sharing an occasional murmur. Bogo slid into the booth, struggling a bit to not bump the table. After a few moments of settling in, the panther left his place from behind the counter and approached the table with menus in paw. He placed them delicately in front of the pair,

"Anything I could start you with today, guy's?" He asked, a toothy but otherwise pleasant grin on his face.

"Oh oh oh, I'm gunna start with the calamari platter, or maybe the nine piece sushi roll-- y'know what, let's just do both! Aaaand some soft shelled crab for later!" The panther had nodded, scratching down the order on a notepad before turning his attention to Bogo.

"Just a salad for me, please." Bogo gave a curt nod and with that the panther clicked his pen and tucked the notepad away in his apron. "Herbivore." Bogo added, Clawhauser mouthing an apologetic ' _oh!_ ' from across the table, evidently a little embarrassed to forget the cape buffalo wasn't a meat eater. Bogo shook his head gently in response, his eyebrows pulled upward in gentle understanding as if to signal a silent ' _no worries_ '.

"Should be ready for you guys shortly." he said before make a start towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kris!" Clawhauser called after him, and the panther gave a coy wink in response.

"So...how do you, know him?" Bogo stammered a bit, unsure of how to kick-start a conversation after the brief mix-up. Clawhauser waved a paw in the air, as if anticipating the question. 

"Ohh me and Kris go way back! Known him since high school! We even dated a 'bit in college-" Bogo saw that the cat's ears had lost a little bit of their perkiness for just a fleeting moment as his gaze hesitated to move passed their spot on the table. "Never really worked out between us though, but we've always still been close so I guess it's alright in the end!" Clawhauser raised his shoulders in a shrug, seemingly caught up in the specifics of a by-gone memory. Bogo felt...something. It was a new sensation to him, a strange tightness in his chest that compelled him to want to console the cheetah, but also warning him to keep his distance.

"I'm sorry to hear?" Was the best that Bogo could muster. Clawhauser's smile returned, if not a little more reserved.

"Aw, chief. Seriously, it's okay! _Allll_ water under the bridge." He moved his paw in a waving motion and Bogo folded his hooves together on the table. He wished he could share Benjamin's easy outlook on life. That probably would have made dealing with all these new feelings just a little easier. Bogo's ears dropped noticeably, and upon seeing this Clawhuaser's face grew uncharacteristically solemn.

"How've you been lately? Everyone at the precinct says you've only been yelling half as loud," Clawhauser gave a light chuckle through his worry sewn throughout his words. "And I don't think I've ever seen a bunny so small worry so much either. I couldv'e sworn she was gunna pace a moat around the front desk yesterday night!" Bogo winced and let out a deep sigh, putting his hooves over his eyes as he lowered his head. _Everyone_ was worried. _Everyone_ could probably see right through him, and that probably meant Clawhauser as well. Bogo lifted his head again and gave a meek, polite smile.

"I'm alright, Clawhauser. Jus' not feelin very well lately. It's not something for _ALL_ of you to be worked up about." It was partly the truth, but he omitted the bit about how all that he thought about right now was getting the chance to hold the cheetah's paw. Or how he constantly lost sleep thinking about the day where he let's something slip and it all goes to hell in a hand-basket. Clawhauser's face softens and he looks relieved, but not entirely convinced either. He was the first face you saw when walking into the ZPD, and his years of seeing people at their weakest made him quite keen on picking up the smaller details.

The table was quiet for a few moments, the sounds of the two tigers shuffling as they left the restaurant were the only ones heard.

"I've said it before chief but, I really, really don't blame you for what happened all those months ago and..." He rung his paws together a turned his gaze away, his lips shrank into a crooked line.

"...and I'm sorry that I reacted so badly. It's just that I--"

"Benjamin it's, alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me again." Bogo had heard Clawhauser apologize to him like this before but it still didn't become any less harder to go through. But this time, the chief opened his mouth and he felt himself saying probably a bit more than he should. 

"I should be the one apologizing, I should have put up more of a fight but that _damn_ ewe had me right where she wanted me and," Bogo could feel himself get a little frustrated as he recalled the day he marched to her office in city hall, protesting to the best of his ability just shy of being arrested himself. The devastated face that Clawhauser had given him as he was told the public was afraid of him ran through Bogo's mind like a bullet piercing his skull. To many, the Savage conspiracy felt like it had been left in the annals of the past, but to Bogo the thought of how he almost lost _two_ officers that day was always like a fresh wound. But he collected himself, as he always did in the end, and continued,

"And I'm sorry, that you had to go through that. You had every right to be upset." He finished, trying not to let his anger show more than it had to.

The words came out sounding a shakey regardless, and Bogo resisted the tremendous urge to open the floodgates and let everything else go along with them. He looked up from where his gaze sat on the table and at Clawhauser's face. The cheetah's eyes looked hazy as tears touched their corners for an evanescent moment, but he was beaming nonetheless. Bogo was waiting for the Cheetah to make a comeback with a witty remark, or even a jubilant noise as he had done when they both discovered their mutual interest in _Gazelle_. Instead, Clawhauser's voice was slight, sounding a bit tender. 

"Thanks, Russ." was all he responded, but it spoke volumes. Bogo's breathing hitched as his name being spoken by the cat almost made him lightheaded. Bogo smiled back at him. A real smile this time. Not the one he would put on when speaking to clients, or when he was pulled into having to make nice with the higher-ups, or even when he cracked some joke at bullpen. It felt unusual to say the least, but, he liked it. _'Oh hell, I can't do this anymore_ ,' He thought. _'I'm jus' goin' to go out and say it. Just tell him. You're a cop, you've said tougher things to people just do it_ '. His whole body tingled with adrenaline as if he found himself back on his early days on the force, chasing down mammals just as large as him horns-first. Although right now, this felt just as dangerous. If not just a bit more.

"Clawhau--...Ben, I--" The clatter of plates beside him threw him out of the moment. Hard.

"A salad for you, sir. And for you Benji," The panther shakily placed three plates down on the table with some considerable effort. " Calamari, the nine sushi platter, aaand the soft shell crab. Enjoy, guys! Come find me whenever you're ready for the bill, okay?" The panther said jovially before sauntering off back into the kitchen. Bogo thought that if he had clenched his jaw any harder his teeth might chip. The sight of the rather complexly plated meals was enough to draw Clawhauser's attention away from the fact that the senior officer sitting opposite of him felt practically on the verge of falling unconscious. 

"Sorry, chief. What were you saying...?" Clawhauser asked, tongue clenched between his teeth as he angled his phone over the plates of food, no doubt taking pictures to upload to _Grumblr_ later. The plummet back to Earth was particularly painful to the buffalo, but he cleared his throat, trying not to seem like he was too discouraged.

"Oh. I was just going to say..." He paused a moment as he frantically searched for the right words. A hoof drummed the on the table. "...That I'm glad that we met. Today. For lunch, that is to say." _Ugh_.

"Oh! Mmhmm-- yers 'f courshe!" Clawhauser said, having already begun to fill his cheeks with as much food as he could after his momentary exploration into food photography. He swallowed his first mouthful and continued,

"Anytime, chief! What are friends for?" Clawhauser smiled. It was the kind of smile that made the corners of his snout wrinkle a little. The kind that made Bogo's heart helplessly race every time he saw it. Bogo forced his way through a grin, but only because he dared not let his face betray his thoughts. _Friends_. The gravity of the risk Bogo had almost taken had fully sunken in. He couldn't even think of what people would say if he had, not to mention the potential career suicide. _Friends_. It bounced around in his head before finally settling into the pit of his stomach with an uncomfortable acidity. Maybe Benjamin was on to something. Maybe friends is just about all they could ever be together?

Bogo picked at his salad, his appetite being missing for latter part of the day anyway. He glanced up at the cat, who was just in the midst of licking his claws clean before he cocked his head. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, eyes searching the chief's face.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked, plain and simple. If only the answer could be anywhere near the same. For another second, Bogo almost reconsidered telling him the truth. Instead, he just gave a slow shake of the head,  
  
"I'm okay. Just a bit tired, is all." He spoke earnestly. 

-  
The rest of the afternoon went by quietly, the two of them finishing their meals in amicable silence. Occasionally, Clawhauser would tell brief stories of other times he had been here, or he would share whatever relevant news he heard at the precinct that week, waving a fork around in his paw as he spoke. Bogo would meet them with a few ' _mm-hms_ ' or ' _oh, I see_ 's, keeping as much feigned interest as he could. The rest of their time together passed by Bogo as if he were caught in some kind of dream. Everything carried with it a certain haziness, looking like it would all just vanish the next time Bogo blinked. Before long, he stood outside, waiting for Benjamin to finish with the bill (Clawhauser insisted, and Bogo didn't have it in him to argue. Not now, anyway). The entrance swung open after a minute of pause, Clawhauser's head still turned inward as he waved to someone out of view. 

"Thanks so much! Message me later, alright! Bye bye!" There was a chime as the door closed behind Benjamin. Then, it was just the two of them.  The both of them stood side by side, with what felt like miles of distance between them. A scheduled sprinkling of rain had just begun as the sound of large droplets hitting canopy leaves echoed through the brush and vines. Bogo stood with his hooves in his pockets, his shoulders slumped and limp. He swallowed his sentiments as if taking a bitter pill for the sake of remaining, at the very least, professional. He breathed slowly through his nose,

"Thank you for lunch. I think, I needed to get out today." He was lying, but he wasn't about to let Clawhauser feel bad for his sake. The cheetah's ears perked up, a claw scratching at the tip of his nose.

"You're a good guy chief, and I'd hate to see you down or anything!" Bogo's gaze wandered to the damp ground, watching the sturdy wood they stood on darken as water settled between cracks. Clawhauser fidgeted nervously, rocking back and forth on his hind paws.

"Sooo I guess, just know that if you need anything you can count on me, alright?"

Bogo's throat burned.

"Yeah. Alright."

Bogo took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling as though he was getting smaller and smaller with each fall of his chest.

"You're a good friend, Ben. It...means a lot. Thank you." The rain picked up a bit, and Bogo cursed, the irony of it all not lost of him. From beside him he could hear Clawhauser curse some made up words himself, holding a paw up in the air to catch the rain.

"I'd hate to have to split, chief, but I 'aughta get goin! I gotta go see my sister at her office and if I'm late she's gunna kill meee!" He put both paws over his heart, miming the apparent punishment he would suffer at the hands of the sister Bogo didn't even know he had.    
  
"Let's do it again sometime, okay!"

"Yes, for sure Clawhauser." Bogo smiled sheepishly. Everything felt cut and dry, as if having to talk to Benjamin like he didn't care so much was just part of his job. Clawhauser gave one last wave before bounding off in the other direction, stopping here and there to take a breather before running until he was out of view entirely.

The jungle rain was hot, and uncomfortable. But Bogo simply stood, letting himself get soaked in the artificial mid-day downpour. Perhaps he could make peace with things as they are. Maybe he and Benjamin could really just stay friends . There was a part of him that wanted this, truthfully. He would rather have a friendship than lose one of the few people he felt close enough to be around. A much larger, much louder part of him shouted and ran through his veins like a poison. It was the part of him that wanted nothing more than to throw everything away, and to tell Benjamin Clawhauser that his chief of police was deeply and regrettably in love with him. It was dizzying. 

" _Godammit_ ," Bogo cursed under his breath. " _Goddamit!_ " He whispered, again. And again. And again.  
  
Russom Bogo let himself fall in love with Benjamin Clawhauser, and boy, did he feel lost.


	4. A Matter of Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!! hopefully i can return to a better pace this week! anyway, this chapters gunna be from Nick's POV for the most part and its mostly just a whole lotta banter to break up the Angst (tm) a bit! enjoy!!

Nick Wilde would be lying if he said he had ever done any of this before. That is to say, if the Nick of ten years ago saw himself today, mingling with the people he spent most of life trying to avoid, he would be well beyond shocked. Something about police work came easy to Nick. That, and the so-called 'connections' that Nick would vehemently proclaim he cut ties to often wouldn't hurt. Being able to stick up for other's like himself imbued him with a sense of pride. Not that he would ever tell anybody that though, not even Judy Hopps. And if there was anything the Nick Wilde could do best, it's know people. His favorite reading material was often akin to the subtle language that faces speak. Everyone's had a story to tell: a twitch of the ear, a shift of the eyes, or a wrinkle of the snout. Whether they were aware of it or not, people wore their hearts on their sleeves. Or faces, in this case. Perhaps it was good intuition, or perhaps just a trait shared with most foxes, but Nick Wilde could tell when someone was hiding something. But there was one animal that he couldn't quite get a fix on. Or rather, a pair of animals as it had been. 

"Hellooo, Earth to Nick! Coffeee?" A small grey paw shook a tall paper cup of StagBuck's premium brew in the fox's face, snapping him out of his own head. The scent of it so close to his face was a little overwhelming, but more than welcomed nonetheless. He snatches the drink out of the bunny's hand, lifting up his shades to pass a sly wink. Nick was usually active during the day, but that didn't make getting up in the morning any easier for the naturally nocturnal mammal.

"Always got my back, Carrots." Nick said, his words still heavy with sleep as he took a swig from the cup, wincing a bit as he underestimated its temperature. Judy shook her head, smiling as she pulled out of the drive-thru and into the morning rush-hour.

"How many times do I have to watch you burn your tongue before you just let it cool down?" Judy gave a quick roll of her eyes as she watched Nick bite down on a numb tongue with his front teeth.

"Maybe a few more times, just for good measure." Nick adjusted his shades back over his eyes as the sun began to break through the overcast. It was about a twenty minute drive to the station from Nick's apartment, where Judy had been staying for the passed week or so. Mostly out of convenience, but also because as much as she would try to hide it Judy Hopps just liked being around Nick. Not that he minded, since Nick Wilde found himself enjoying the company of Judy Hopps just as well. That and the free coffee that comes with dating someone as selfless as Judy. 

Something else found its way into his thoughts however. Something he never thought would still be on his mind as long as it did. Perhaps it was some curiosity to see how things would play out, or just some kind of genuine concern he had for someone that he, admittedly, respected.

Judy's ears flattened as she tapped a paw on the wheel, her patience running just a little bit thin as the two sat motionless in traffic. Nick leaned back in his seat and rested his hind paws on the dashboard.

"Hm." Nick's nose twitches as he looses himself in his thoughts, recalling a peculiar conversation he had as he left work just a few nights ago. Another moment of silence between them passes before Nick shifts in his seat to face Judy.

"Say, Carrots, what do you know about the chief?" Judy's ears raised for a moment before she turned to face Nick, her face inquisative.

"Like...what?"

"I mean, how well do you know him? Do you two ever talk outside work?" Nick's green eyes peered at her from over his aviators. She paused a moment, an eyebrow raised as if unsure of her answer.

"I mean, I guess so? He doesn't exactly talk to me unless it's _about_ work. I had tried to talk to him a few days ago but, well..." Judy pauses a moment to change lanes before another red light catches them. "Heee did text me yesterday but I still haven't gotten a reply. Wrong number maybe?" The two were quiet again before Nick let out another 'hm'.

"What about Ben, you talk to him at all?"  

Judy gave a dry chuckle, a small smile parting her lips.

"Of course, Nick. We talk to him every day! What's this about anyway?" She takes her eyes off the road to look at him before turning her head back. Nick adjusts himself as to sit upright and takes another sip at his coffee, which is much easier to swallow now that it wasn't scalding.

"Well, you know how the chief's been so..." Nick gesture's with his paws, waving them about limply. "...y'know?" Judy groans, but still smirks as she nods her head in some semblence of agreement.

"Well, maybe there's something...."

"Someethin----g?"

"...going on? You know?"

Judy clearly wasn't following as her head cocked to one side, then the other. Nick removed his sunglasses, folding them neatly into his breast pocket in order to make eye contact with the bunny.

"So Boss Man's never said anything about him to you?" Both of Judy's eyebrows shot upward, her mouth agape before snapping shut and into a puzzled expression.

"Is this about a case, Nick? You know we're almost there so you can probably just ask him yourself." Judy said as she gestured at the faint outline of of the ZPD building ahead of them. Nick shook his head and tsked.

"Oh, Judy. _Judy, Judy, Judy_. Sometimes I forget your a natural born country-bumpkin." Nick lightly tapped the rabbit's shoulder and Judy hunched in response, clearly unamused. Nick could tell she wasn't really bothered, though. The way the corners of her mouth fought not to smile always gave it away, but she kept up the act anyway. She huffed, one paw gesturing towards the fox.

"Ok, ok, yes I was raised on farmland. And no, I am not a bumpkin. Can you just explain to me what you're talking about?" Nick brought himself closer, so that the end of his snout was a handful of inches from her ear. He spoke in a harsh whisper, as if there had been someone else in the car trying to listen in.

"I think there's something goin' on with Clawhauser and the chief." He said as he slid back into his seat, smirking as if he had just gotten away with some kind of heist.

"Clawhauser and the chief?" Judy mirrored, sounding a little befuddled. She looked at him as he brought two paws slowly together, and she knew that from behind those aviators he was giving her _that_ look. She mouths a hesitant 'what?' at him before the car comes to a stop in the parking lot. She stares at the wheel, the gears turning but nothing clicking together.

"Carrots." Nick calls for her attention again, and when she looks he's repeating the same motion as before, bringing his hands together as if in a clap. Judy looks down at her own paws and mimics him. Suddenly, the gears whir. A connection is made. Synapses all fire at once. And before she knew it she had nearly leapt from her seat, ears at complete attention.

"OH!" she exclaims, and Nick moves his head up and down in a nod. She turns to him again, eyes wide and disconcerted. " _Clawhauser and the chief?_ " Nick snaps a finger and points at her in assurance.

"Bingo."

\--

"--I mean, I guess I had known something was wrong, but I never even thought that it was _that!_ " Judy was still raving as the two of them entered the station. "I mean, I just always assumed the chief was married, or _y'know_?" Despite having excellent hearing herself, Judy was never just quite aware of how loud she tended to be when excited. "--I just can't believe I let myself just judge him like that, _ugh_ , talk about close minded." 

Nick waved his arms in an attempt to still his chatty partner. 

"Hey, it's just a theory for now, so don't go spilling the beans just quite yet." Nick began to feel as though telling the bunny the news wasn't as optimal of a choice as he had thought, but he knew that even if he hadn't said anything, nothing keeps Judy from hearing about something sooner or later. Maybe it was the ears? Her unbridled enthusiasm about it, however, might just pose some problems. Nick prodded her back as they approached the front desk, trying to signal her to at least speak a little quieter. They had enough eyes on them already, and as much as Nick often reveled in the attention, this time he'd rather keep things covert. Judy looks up at Nick mid-sentence and follows his gaze towards Clawhauser, who had trapped another unwilling participant in a conversation on the specifics of a new Gazelle rhythm game. Nick cleared is throat, shaking his head at the tiny desk as if to say 'act cool'. Judy nods back as the two make their way forward, putting on their best casual fronts.

It wasn't too long before Clawhauser spotted the pair, beckoning them over with an unimaginably wide smile.

"Hey guys! How ar--Oh, yeah yeah you're good to go--Anyway, hey guys! I think this is the latest I've ever seen you come in! I mean, not that you're late you're still _pretty_ early, but y'know." Clawhauser says as he shoos away a particularly vapid looking sheep who had just only wanted to borrow a pen. Judy's mouth squares itself into a tight toothy grin, her eyes pushed into a squint by her cheeks. Nick recognizes that kind of grin, it's the one Judy would always give him when she's trying to tell him that she wasn't the one who hid the remote. Or when she would insist that she wasn't the one who ate Nick's leftovers whenever he takes a night-shift. Judy Hopps excelled at many things, but being a good liar wasn't one of them.

"Heeey, Ben! Benjamin! How's your day? _Your things_?" Judy spoke through her teeth, seemingly forgetting how to unclench her jaw. Clawhauser leaned out from behind the top of the desk, giving Judy a hard once over. His muzzle formed into a sympathetic pout, as if he was ready to spontaneously burst into tears at the sight of the tiny rabbit with her face contorted in, pain, maybe? Even Clawhauser looked as if he wasn't really sure.

"Are you doing okay, Judy? You don't look so good..." His paws folded together before he reached for a slip of paper benetween a tidy row of duatangs. "Did you want me to file in some sick time for you? Anything?" Judy took in a gulp of air and held it, head twisting slightliy to look at Nick. Nick just raised an eyebrow in return.

"No! Nope! No, I'm fine! We were just, uh, here! Today, or this morning, where we work to, uh, see how you were doing!" Judy's lips come together in a flat line and she exhales loudly through her nose, a paw rubbing at her eyelids.

"How I'm doing? I mean, no complaints here! Well, the normal baker wasn't in this morning, so the pickings for donuts were a little slim but that's okay, I ended up with a free one on accident!" Clawhauser giggled, a paw covering his snout as if revealing some kind of nasty secret. Nick would have been laughing as well, if he didn't know that everything he had just discussed with Judy was about to come barreling out her in the next few seconds for everyone within earshot to hear. He glimpsed at her as she took another deep breath in, bringing her paws down in front of her. _And she's off_.

"Ok, look. Clawhauser, have you and the chief ever--"

"Seen someone be any less eager about going to work today? I mean c'mon Hopps, we're already almost late!" Nick put two paws on Judy's shoulders, scooting her along as he moved the two of them towards bullpen.

"I'll talk to you later Big-C, alright? Ciao!"

"Oh, Uh, yeah, ok! Don't work too hard in there!"Clawhauser called back at them before his attention inevitably fell onto another unsuspecting passerby. Judy swatted away Nick's grip on her shoulders, shooting him a sour glance before audibly wincing, slowly turning her head away towards the ceiling.

"I almost blew it, didn't I?" She said as the two continued at a slow pace. Nick removes his shades, propping them on his head in front of his ears as he flashes her a disarming smile.

"I love ya, Carrots, but let's leave the smooth-talking to the professionals, okay?" Nick turns to see that Judy had stopped walking, paws on her hips with one eyebrow cocked.

"A professional, is that so? Maybe I should bring you in for lying to an officer of the law?" Judy blinks slowly, her face grave but her eyes looking over at the fox with a winsom glint. Nick claps his hands together, holding them outward as if in a desperate plea.

"Oh, you're right! I'm sorry, Officer Hopps, please don't bring me in! I'm only novice at best, honest!" Nick gives a wobble of his lip and Judy just shakes her head, stiffling a chuckle. She moves passed him and gives a quick tug on his tie, urging him along.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but only because we're gunna run late." She let's go of the tie, her walk quickening to a brisker pace as she turned back with a grin. Judy's smile was disarming as well, but only Nick could really explain why. He rolls up the sleeves on his uniform before bringing himself up to her speed, walking short of an arms-length behind her.

"Who's fault was that exactly?"

"Save it for the judge, Wilde." Judy shot back.

"I thought you were letting me off the hook, officer? Now who's the liar?"

"Maybe I changed my mind!"

"Can you really just do that? I want another shot at freedom here!"

"Maybe I can, or maybe I can't. I wouldn't know, I'm not the pro." Judy pauses, her paw resting on the handle of the bullpen door. "I might be convinced to give you a fairer trial if you buy me dinner later." Nick shook his head, clicking his tongue before leaning himself down with his paws on his knees.

"Oh, officer! What would the chief think if they saw you bribing a suspect?"

"What'll it be Wilde, dinner or the slammer?"

"Fine. We've got a deal."

"Same place as before?"

"Same place as before, but,"

"But?"

"You pay for desert this time."

"You drive a hard bargain, Wilde, but deal."

And with that, the two of them pushed the door open.

\---

Bullpen was as full of energy as it was on any given day. The sound of tables and chair scraping among the roars and growls was almost deafening. When Nick had first enrolled in the ZPD, he had a hard time adjusting his sensitive ears to accommodate the constant noise. He would always tell himself he had gotten used to it, but sometimes he would still find himself jumping anytime someone let a snarl slip. Judy hopped up onto their shared seat first and Nick clambered up afterward.

"Attention!" Higgins shouted over everyone's voices, which started a chain reaction of every animal in the room hooting and hollaring as they banged on the tables rhythmically. It was always such a dramatic show of comradery. From his peripheral Nick saw that even Judy had joined in briefly, and even he had thought about it too if he hadn't realized how ridiculous it looked. The door opened, and the chief's grey frame bulldozing itself into the room.

"Alright. Alright!" Bogo took his position behind the podium, slapping a handful of files down and perching his black framed glasses squarely on his snout. It was a moment or two before everyone settled enough for Bogo to continue. He raises file after file, handing them out to the various two-animal teams in the room. A few stolen vehicles, a potential break-in, and a handful of traffic incidents were perhaps the only note-worthy situations he had passed off as bodies slowly trickled out of the meet. Finally he came to Nick and Judy, waving a particularly thick file in the air.

"Hopps. Wilde. I need these in records by the end of the day." Nick fought back a laugh as he could see every muscle in Judy's body fight the urge to make some kind of objection. Even after being here for as long as she had, Judy still didn't quite agree with the idea of being assigned grunt work. She would have to wait, however, as Bogo had already started lumbering away towards the door.

"Dismissed." The buffalo said to nobody in particular, leaving whoever was left in the room to their own devices. Nick felt the chair jostle as Judy had already leapt her way off the chair and under the table, placing herself in front of the chief. It was always interesting to see the tiny rabit size herself up against an animal at least four times her size.

"Chief, I think I speak for both Officer Wilde and I when I say--"

"You're not off your case, Hopps. Just need some filing done. You can do both, can't you?" He said, pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Judy straightened up immediately as he loosely passed Judy the necessary paperwork. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Get to it then." He replied, sounding more parts exhausted than his normal authoritative boom. Something about the way the large mammal held himself seemed off. Nick squinted, watching carefully as he moved out into the hallway, his steps heavy but perhaps not from his weight. The door was already shut behind him before Judy could work up another argument and she slumped back on her haunches. 

"Records? Is he serious?" Judy grumbled under hear breath, but it didn't take a predator's hearing to know she was frustrated. Nick sauntered his way to her side, giving her a light pat on the back.

"Aw, come one Carrots, spending some time 'Ol Renart ain't so bad!" Nick said, putting a paw on the door handle. A smirk tugged at the corners of Judy's mouth as she stood on her toes to bring herself to Nick's eye level, leaning forward so that her nose barely barely made contact with Nick's own. 

"You know if I go that means that you have to come with me, Officer Wilde." Nick pulls on the handle and gives the door a push, letting Judy bound past him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He calls after her, his words only half exaggerated.   
\-   
  
Nick had only ever been in records once before, and it was hardly a place he wanted to be familiar with. Last time he was here he found Judy about seven cups of coffee into filing traffic reports. He figured she must have been sent here for some kind of strange experiment in isolation. Turns out the task of filing things away down in the musty cellar of the building rotated to a different unfortunate victim every week or so. With the exception of Renart, a rather rickety old wolf who oversaw most of everything that went on in the box crammed offices. Needless to say, he was never one for conversation, some often speculated that he was actually some sort of phantom of a poor soul who was lost down there. 

The room were they would be staying for the rest of their evening wasn't anything to look at either. An almost nightmarishly outdated computer sat nestled between a rickety boiler and a row of similarly rusty filing cabinets, a thick coating of cobwebs settling over anything with the unfortunate enough fate of being stuck down here. Nick's finger sat under his nose, trying with all his might to suppress a sneeze as he inhales a face-full of dust. It seemed that Judy wasn't better of either as her face scrunched up upon entering.

"Well, time to get to work, I guess?"

"After you, Cottentail." Nick motioned to the one chair that sat in front of the yellowed monitor.

"You do type faster than me, afterall!" Nick chuffed.

"Ugh, you're so lucky I like you." Judy took a seat, the chair creaking as she adjusted herself so that she could reach the keyboard. The computer whirred and hissed at it came to life before promptly shutting back down in a pathetic sputter. Judy just groaned, and Nick already found himself quite absorbed in his phone.

"You've got to at least pretend to do some of it though, okay?"

"Hm?"

"Nick."

"Alright, alright. How 'bout you do one hour, and then we switch? Sound good?"

"Niiiick."

"And I won't make you buy desert later."

Judy paused, considering this for a moment.

"Alright, but don't think for a second I'm gunna let you back out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Officer Hopps." She turned to stare him down and Nick rolled his shoulders, raising a paw and placing the other over his heart.

"Scout's honor!"

Judy sniggered, turning back to the screen as it once again revved to working order.

"You know you weren't actually a ranger-scout, Nick."

"It's the thought that counts, isn't it?" Nick said, making himself sound high-handed through a bit of unease. Judy just smiled, silently setting off to the long task ahead of them. Nick perused mindlessly through Snoutbook notifications before taking a moment to lean himself out into the hallway. From where he stood he could peer into the dim office of Renart, who sat leaned back with a manila folder placed delicately over their eyes. _Ah, good 'Ol Renart_. Nick slinked back into the room, the only sound being the heavy mashing of keys as Judy made quick work of the first report. It was probably a good of a time as any to discuss a battle plan.

"So..."

"Mm?" Judy didn't look up from her spot on the monitor.

"What kinda stuff you think the chief does for fun?"

Judy paused.

"Why don't you ask him?" Nick nearly guffawed, as if the normally mundane question was an attack on his livelihood.

"This is delicate work, Carrots. It's like painting, you gotta make things blend carefully as to not ruin the bigger picture." Judy scoffed, turning to look at with a half-lidded smirk of her own.

"I never figured you for an artist, Nick."

"Hey, art comes in all kinds of forms. That's why it's subjective!"

Judy snorted, turning back to her task at hand.

"Don't you guy's get along?"

"Carrots, I get along with _everybody_."

"So then what's wrong with just asking to talk, mammal to mammal?"

"Talking with the boss is a little harder than, 'hey how are you'."

"Well it's a good place to start. And here I thought you got along with everybody?"

"Well, that's still true! Except, there's this rabbit, right? Real peace-a-work that one."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, snores like you would not believe!"

"Hm, sounds like someone I know. Fox, real oddball that one, always wearing sunglasses indoors? Honestly, who does he think he is?"

"Well hey, next time you see him, tell 'em I said hi will yah?"

Nick's claws clicked against the screen as he pulled up his contacts, hovering over the chief's name before taking the plunge. It was probably now or never, and honestly knowing the buffalo, never would probably come before the now. He typed out a message, something indirect but obvious enough so that the point wouldn't become lost. He swallowed before hitting the send button. There were a few possibilities as to how this would play out, and Nick didn't entirely look forward to at least half. But he was determined, if anything, to help a friend in dire need. 

"Say, Carrots..."

Judy raised her eyebrows, but otherwise didn't respond.

"If I lose my job over this, it's been nice workin' with you." And almost on queue, Nick's phone gave a gentle buzz. He had to hand it to him, Bogo is nothing if not punctual. ' _Alright, Wilde_ ' he thought, ' _time to work your magic_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapt will be returning to your regularly scheduled Bogo Sadness and then hopefully something happy for a change!! stay tuned!!


End file.
